Behind Closed Doors
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Gibbs finds Abby hiding in her lab and soon he's hiding with her.  Tag to S9xE11 Newborn King


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: Behind Closed Doors**

**Rated: M**

**Spoilers: Season 7 Borderland, Season 9 Newborn King**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**Summary: Gibbs finds Abby hiding in her lab and soon he's hiding with her. Tag to S9 x E11 Newborn King**

**A/N:** I decided to fill in some of the parts that I thought were missing from this year's Christmas episode. This is based around the Gibbs/Abby lab scene. Some of the dialogue is taken directly from this episode.

* * *

><p>When Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs had to visit the NCIS forensics lab, he knew he shouldn't go alone, especially after how his morning had started. Images of raven hair, pale skin, and red pouty lips flashed through his mind when he gave in to thinking about the dream that had awaken him that morning. A very sensuous, provocative dream starring his favorite scientist, Abby Sciuto. It was one of those perfect dreams that woke him slowly with the feeling of her body, her touch, her heat, lingering as he gradually became conscience. The alarm hadn't jolted him awake, instead he had dozed and drifted off and on in the incredible delicious sensations that only a dream of Abby could evoke.<p>

Eventually he had come fully awake with a raging hard-on and sought release at his own hand, under the hot spray of water in his shower. Her name had rolled from his throat and he had leant his head against the cool tile wall as his heavy breathing subsided. These dreams were coming to him more and more often, sometimes shifting his focus during the day as he recalled certain images. They were a sweet torment because she was who he wanted, yet who he couldn't have. No… he knew he couldn't have her.

Abby was young and beautiful with a body that made most men stare with lust and sinful thoughts. She liked to party, go clubbing, and flirt with any man, harmless in her own way. For over ten years, he had worked with her, drawn closer to her, and she had become his best friend.

But over the past few years, in the privacy of his home and his mind, she had become his fantasy. A desire that he kept hidden behind a mask of concealed emotions so that she would never know, never guess that she was the only one he envisioned when seeking release from his sexual frustration. If she were to discover how he felt, he could only imagine that she would be dismayed and probably even hurt. He was her broken friend. Three failed marriages, secrets of a fourth and how he had murdered for revenge was not something any woman would find appealing in a man. She had helped him to survive through the revelation of his secrets, which had brought them closer, yet he was still haunted and felt unlovable.

So on this particular day, close to Christmas, he was reluctant to enter her domain alone, but he went anyway. He would hide behind his mask, get the information he needed, and leave quickly. Tamping down his ricocheting emotions, he walked into the NCIS forensics lab, never surprised by what may greet him. There was usually some type of loud music and if he was lucky, his lab bat wouldn't see him enter. He liked sneaking up on her, or on some rare occasions, he would quietly watch with delightful curiosity as her curvy hips swayed to the music while her head bobbed with the beat. Today was no different with the music, except that it was a Christmas tune. When he strode into the outer lab area, he didn't catch his scientist dancing; in fact, she was nowhere to be seen. So he moved to the inner office, his eyes sweeping across the room.

"Abby," he called over the loud music.

Her voice was a strained whisper. "Back here." Gibbs turned his head and tilted it to the side, trying to decipher just where her voice had come from. Slowly he saw her raven hair rise from behind a tall file cabinet and her green eyes were wide. "Oh," she spoke with relief and moved out of her hiding place. "Thank goodness it's just you." As she walked towards him, she explained her actions. "Jimmy and his grinch-in-law have been stalking the halls spreading ill will and yuletide yuckness."

Walking past him, she went to her outer door all the while waving her hands into the air and continuing to talk about Palmer's future father-in-law. "If he knows what's good for him, he's not gonna come a-wassailing within at least twenty feet of my leaves of green." Grabbing the door handle, she pulled it completely shut then turned and spread her hands out to her sides, to indicate that now she felt safe.

Gibbs had caught a strong whiff if her enticing perfume as she went by and he closed his eyes to try and control the over-whelming desire to pull her to a stop so that he could bury his nose in her hair and against her neck. Now suddenly, he was secured privately within her lab, behind the closed door and wondered if he could somehow get beneath her leaves of green. His eyes roamed the ceiling, searching for mistletoe but when she turned to face him, he switched to work-mode and looked at her expectantly. "What d'we got?"

Abby had been waiting for him to come because she had a picture of the woman who had called him at the murder scene of a Navy Captain. With a spring in her step that drew his gaze to her bouncing breasts, she walked to her computer workstation. "Mall security footage," she began explaining and continued with her presentation of what she found.

Standing beside her, Gibbs tried to focus on what she was saying, but then she turned slightly and rested her hand on his shoulder. There was a sparkle in her green eyes and a smile on her beautiful lips. It gave her whole face a lovely glow, which caused a tightening in his chest. His own face creased into a small grin as she turned back to her computer and he let his eyes settle upon her profile. They were standing shoulder to shoulder and the warm smile on her face didn't disappear for several seconds. When she once again turned to look at him just briefly, Gibbs switched his eyes to her computer, knowing he didn't have time to be distracted by her flirtatious manner today.

But then, in the middle of her presentation, she stated excitedly, "I'm granting you your first Christmas wish, Gibbs."

As the thought of many other Christmas wishes rolled through his mind, he had to move away before he did something crazy, like asking her to grant his second wish. Stepping over to the large plasma screen, he glanced at the ceiling once again for mistletoe. One Christmas, not so long ago, she had hung it there and given him a soft kiss on his cheek. _Where was the mistletoe this year?_

Gibbs didn't expect Abby to follow him, but there she was, standing beside him again, continuing on, when what he needed was some space, at least ten feet between them. She quickly finished giving him the information and he turned towards her. "Nice work, he said, leaning forward, wanting to kiss her cheek, but he pulled back, knowing his kiss might not stop there, today.

As he moved towards the exit, there was a knocking on the door accompanied by Palmer's voice. "Abby? You in there? There's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Her green eyes grew wide and round and instantly she grabbed Gibbs' elbow, dragging him into her office. Then with more force than necessary, she pushed him back behind the file cabinet and crowded in close to his front. They were squeezed together between the file and a small table holding various testing supplies. Abby's eyes stared over the top of the cabinet and she could feel Gibbs' hot breath on the side of her face, but the thing she was most concerned about was that they weren't completely hidden.

Gibbs stood with his back against the wall, Abby so close in front that her breasts barely brushed against his chest. His eyes wandered over the side of her face and her scent completely surrounded him, making him dizzy… or maybe it was her nearness that was causing the light-headedness. His hands were at his sides and he knew he shouldn't touch her because he probably wouldn't be able to stop.

Abby's head swiveled to look at him and her hands pressed down on the top of his shoulders. "We need to get down," she hissed. "They could still see us. I think Palmer's going to come in."

Gibbs' didn't argue or even think about protesting as he lifted his hands to her hips then began sliding his back down the wall. By the time he was sitting on the floor, Abby was sitting in his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. His long legs were stretched out on the floor, obviously beyond the cabinet. The only thoughts running through his mind was how the hell did he let himself get into this position and what he really wanted to do next.

Abby still seemed highly concerned about Palmer and his guest as she looked intently at Gibbs but her ears were straining for any noise coming from the outer door. Glancing over her shoulder, she quickly dropped her hands behind her and under Gibbs' knees, pulling up on them. "Tuck your knees up," she instructed in a harsh whisper. "They could still see you."

When Gibbs complied with her request, he knew it was his undoing. Abby slid forward on his thighs until she was nestled intimately upon his hips. He immediately felt her heat that radiated through her pants and unknowingly, his hands tugged her a bit closer… if that were possible. Abby was still looking at him but suddenly her eyes fell shut as she sighed, and he felt a quiver go through her body. When her eyes opened only half way, Gibbs knew he couldn't hold back any longer.

Their faces were mere inches apart and Abby's hands rested on his chest. All he had to do was lean forward just a bit and his lips pressed lightly against hers. Her eyes slipped shut again as his mouth rested unmoving upon hers, lips slightly parted and very still.

When Abby had slid onto his hips, she had immediately noticed the hardness of his body. His chest, his stomach, his groin. His arousal was quite evident and all she wanted was to slide her heat against him, but her mind was slow with taking in what was occurring. Until she noticed that her hand had slipped up into his hair and then Gibbs was pressing his lips a little harder. She had been waiting for this moment for the past _million_ years and there was no way she was going to screw it up!

The kiss quickly went from innocent to passionate as Abby opened her mouth to him and his tongue ran along her lower lip, tasting her. Gibbs moved his mouth slowly, tilting his head and trying to savor every moment. Gently he pressed his tongue into her mouth and against hers. He tried to show some restraint by keeping his hands on his hips because he still wasn't sure that she was okay with what was happening.

Abby felt like he was trying to drive her crazy with his slowness. Sliding a hand to the back of Gibbs' neck, she pulled his face closer and their kiss turned almost violent. Tongues raging against one another as her hands clawed through his short hair. Since Abby was sitting atop of him, she was at the higher angle and she pressed down greedily against his open mouth, searching deeply and tasting Gibbs completely. A whimper slipped from her throat as she pushed down against his hips, trying desperately to feel more.

Gibbs tore his lips away and let out a ragged groan as Abby gasped to breath while she had the chance. She whimpered again when he moved his lips to the spot under her ear and started to kiss and suckle the sensitive soft flesh. In response, he felt her grind against his hips shamelessly as he tried, somehow, to lift into her. When she tilted her head back, his lips started a slow journey down her neck, eliciting more soft noises from her throat.

As she felt his strong fingers begin to tug her shirt from her pants, she let her hands fall to his neck, his shoulders, his chest and… _oh god_… his groin. Her hands were touching any part of him that she could reach!

Gibbs heard and felt Abby gasp again as he slid his hands up under her shirt and he smiled against her neck in satisfaction. But when her fingers pressed against his hardness, he couldn't help but groan lowly as his hips jerked. Abby arched away from him and he knew she wanted his hands to move to the front of her body, which he had every intention of doing until they were startled apart by Tony's loud voice in the outer lab.

They hadn't even heard the door open or noticed his entrance. Becoming frozen in their positions, they heard Tony's steps get closer and then his voice called for them again, from only fifteen feet away. Abby was jolted by his nearness and felt Gibbs' hands fall to her hips and grasp her tightly. Both let out a sigh of relief when they finally heard his steps retreat.

Gibbs looked at her with a small bemused grin. All he saw was her flushed face with swollen rosy lips and dark green eyes that still held the remnants of arousal. When she went to lean towards him, his grip tightened and she backed off with a small frown. He spoke slowly, knowing his words were going to probably upset her. "I think this is going a little too fast. I only wanted to kiss you."

Abby smiled, tilted against his chest, and purred, "And I want to kiss you a little more." When his hands lifted to her shoulders, Abby knew she wasn't going to get _a little more_ and she sat back on his thighs. "Are you seriously saying that you're going to go back to work… now?"

"That woman is waiting for me," he answered, never forgetting that he had a job to do. "We both know this isn't the place for us to be doing this."

She trailed her fingers lightly down the middle of his chest and stated hopefully, "Later tonight? My place?"

If she didn't stop touching him, Gibbs knew he wouldn't be able to get back to work any time soon. Grasping her hand, he moved it to her side. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," she answered quickly and pressed a quick kiss to his soft lips.

He helped her to her feet then she pulled him up, but before she let him escape from his confines, she pressed him back against the wall again and pushed her body against his. "You know you could send Tony and Ziva on ahead and we could be quick about our business."

His body was just beginning to settle but her suggestion started a slow throb in the pit of his stomach. "Our business, Abbs?"

When her hand fell to the front of his pants, she gave a small gasp and a wicked smile. "You feel very… tense. I have the cure for that… and I know you want it."

Gibbs felt himself drowning, succumbing to her nearness and her proposition. He wanted desperately to taste her again, feel her bare skin under his large hands, and hear her whimpers of pleasure. But however much he wanted her, he knew that right now he had work to do and his voice was a low warning. "Abby…."

Suddenly she took several steps backwards and motioned to the doorway with her hand. "Okay. Go ahead."

Even though her scent lingered, he felt unexpectedly at a loss without her touch. As he moved towards the door, he knew he had to calm his body, which had been racing since early that morning. How the hell was he supposed to get calmed down now, knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her!

Abby's emotions were dwindling as she watched Gibbs pull out his cell phone and leave her lab. Once he was out of sight, she went to her office and fell into her chair with a heavy sigh and a huge smile_. Good god… how that man could make her world spin off its axis!_

Seconds later, Gibbs strode back into her lab, a decisive measure in his step. Abby lunged to her feet as he came through the door and grabbed her hand before heading further back, towards the ballistics lab. She didn't let him get very far before she planted her feet and pulled him to a stop. "What's going on, Gibbs?" she asked with excitement and uncertainty.

"Told DiNozzo and Ziver to go on ahead."

Abby felt her heart skip a beat and then another. "So… that means you want…."

He released her hand and gave a small sideways grin. His voice was low and rough. "That cure you offered earlier."

Abby spun towards her desk then back towards Gibbs and raised a finger before stating in a tiny voice, "Just one sec." Spinning to her desk, she grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it, then practically ran to the outer door where she fastened the paper on the outside before pulling it shut tight and locking it. Going back to her office, she was stunned not to see Gibbs anywhere. Her eyes scanned around every table and cabinet as she hurried towards the back testing area.

The door slid open and as she stepped through, a strong arm circled her waist and she was pulled against a warm hard body. The lights were off and the darkness intensified the sensations that swept over her skin. Dim shafts of light came through the glass door but Gibbs ushered her further towards the back, where no one could see them, just in case. When they bumped against a table, he held her tight as his other hand dove into her thick hair and pulled her mouth against his. Abby in turn, clutched at his shoulders then his neck then the back of his head. For long seconds they reveled in the taste of one another before letting their hands wander.

Gibbs's fingers tugged at the belt to her pants as his mouth slid to her neck. "Need you, Abbs," he murmured.

"Want you, Gibbs."

"So hot… need you…"

"You're so… sexy… oh god!" she panted as he pushed the thick material from her hips and slipped his fingers beneath her panties and into her slick folds.

After a brief falter, Abby pushed his trousers and boxers off his hips all in one go. When her hand closed around him, she nearly fainted. His length and thickness was incredible! How was it possible for him to hide something so… magnificent in his pants? His cock was hard and hot and she wondered how it didn't need the support of two hands!

With a growl, Gibbs ripped her panties from her body and Abby directed his hardness to slide between her thighs. As he thrust against her, they bumped against the edge of the table and his hands gripped her ass as he tried to maneuver her legs further apart, but her clothing was still a hindrance.

Stepping back, he squinted down towards her feet and moaned. "Abbs… those boots."

A groaning whimper rolled from Abby's throat as she drug him forward and they kissed and clung to one another until they were breathless. Her teeth grazed against his cheek then over his chin as she gasped for air. "Don't stop now… please!" she begged in a breathy whisper.

He was about to stoop and work on removing her high-laced boots when she unexpectedly spun around and leaned across the table. "Please… Giiiibbs!" Reaching back, she grabbed his hand and yanked him forward until his weeping cock was pressed to her ass. "Fuck me… now!"

His large hands grasped her hips and her scent wafted around him, making him pulse with desire. "Someone could come in," he replied lowly and took a glance over his shoulder.

Abby's head dropped to the table with a thud. _Now he was concerned about someone walking in?_ Her response was desperate. "They won't. I took care of it." She could feel him inching ever closer to her heat.

His rough hands slid up her back as he leaned forward. "You deserve better than this, Abbs."

Shifting her hips, she felt him slide so… _close! _"Tell me you can stop now," she whimpered then gasped as he plunged into her depths. And _oh god_… how wonderfully he filled her and stretched her and inched in even further!

Gibbs gave a groan as he clenched his jaw and tried desperately not to lose himself. Slowly he inched in deeper and deeper and felt her squeeze him with hot pulsing muscles. His breathing grew rough as he was nearly buried into her heat all the way! Stilling his movements so they could both adjust, Abby impatiently bent lower, allowing him to slip fully inside her.

They both moaned as she circled her hips then stilled before rolling them again. "Oh god… Giiibbs, more," she groaned and at last felt him pull out then push back in. His long strokes were strong and controlled and she couldn't hold back the moans that grew louder each time he drove in deeply again and again and again.

She gripped the edge of the table as he slammed into her and she loved the sound of his grunts and half-form growled words. What he was doing to her was perfect and she was soon losing herself in her desperate need for release. "So… _close_," she gasped and at that moment she felt his fingers reach around and press against her clit, causing her climax to rip through every nerve as she was unaware of screaming his name.

Two more deep thrusts and Gibbs stilled as his release rippled through his belly in wave after wave, making his body tremble with its force. Aftershocks slowly rolled through their bodies as their breathing started to settle and Gibbs gently flexed his hands upon her hips. Eventually snaking an arm around her waist, he pulled her up flush against his body and gave a soft groan as he slid from her silky warmth.

Abby leaned her head back on his shoulder, grateful for the arm around her middle that helped to support her shaky knees. His lips brushed lightly across her neck as he waited for her strength to come back. After a couple minutes, she turned within his arms and buried her face against his neck as she clung to his shoulders. "You just shook my world upside down, Jethro," she purred softly.

Gibbs smiled as he held her face between his hands and kissed her soft delicious lips. "That's one helluva cure, Abbs," he said sedately.

Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up. "Oh, you're not cured, yet. You'll need another dose in about six or seven more hours."

"That long?"

Their foreheads rested together and Abby giggled. "If you need it sooner, you know where I'm at."

Tilting his head, he kissed her long and deep, only stopping to pull back for needed air. "Abby…," he moaned before opening his eyes. "God I hope it's sooner than later." Stepping back, they pulled their clothing back into place, entwined their fingers, and walked to the exit.

Before she could unlock the door, Gibbs pressed her gently against it and captured her lips yet again in a searing kiss. Eventually, Abby opened the door and after small parting touches, he walked down the hall as Abby pressed her back to the wall, closed her eyes, and smiled broadly.

Then she heard Palmer's voice near the elevator. "Abby in her lab, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *grin* Can't blame me for using my imagination! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
